Eda (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings Morning * Good morning, player. Are you in good spirits? * Good morning, player. Oh, you're a little sleepy, but fine? Don't over over do it, okay? *Good morning, player. How's it going? *Good morning, _____. How are you feeling? *Good morning, _____. My, look at those bags under your eyes! Are you not sleeping? You mustn't push yourself so hard! Noon *Hello, player. Is work going well? Don't work too hard. *Hello, player. Are you doing well? *Hello, player. How's it going? Evening *Good evening, player. How's it going? *Good evening, player. It's bad to stay up too late. If you become tired, go to bed. *Good evening, player. Are you finished working? Friendship Lines *'1:' We had four farmers in Oak Tree Town before you came. You're the fifth. We count on everyone to work hard around here. All of us, including you. *'2:' Are you making pickles? If you're growing lots of vegetables, you should make some pickles while you're at it. They're tasty, and they keep a long time. *'3:' Farm work is hard, but I'd say it's rewarding. When you wear yourself down to make your crops rise up, seeing the fruits of your labor makes that exhaustion just float away. *'4:' For me, the people of Oak Tree Town are my family. Otmar and I, especially, have been friends for a long time. He and I enjoy a good cup of tea together. But I don't go out these days. So I haven't seen him in a long time. *'5:' I've been working as a farmer for... oh, quite a while. But I've always paced myself, and because of that, I can still keep on working. …Yes, no rush, taking it easy... That's my way. It's never made me rich, but I've always had enough food to eat and enough time to enjoy it. So since I can't work these days, I'm taking it easy at home. *'6:' I was born and raised in this town. Never did learn much about other places. I've never even thought about traveling, really. I suppose I just belong here. But my son sends me letters sometimes. Those always make me want to go see him. *'7:' Listen, _____. I'm glad you came to my house. You're a hardworking farmer, and you've been to kind to me...so someday, I'd like you to take over my farm. I'd never force you to, of course but, but please think it over. Seasons Spring * It's a warm and lovely day today, isn't it? The best kind of day for a walk! * Rain: It's a shame about all this rain today. But I'm sure the crops are enjoying it. Summer * The sun's so hot today... Ooh, I had a bit of a dizzy spell just now. * Rain: I don't mind the rain cooling things down, but the humidity! Ooh, I can't stand it! * Typhoon: '''Oh, my. You shouldn't go out in weather like this, dearie. Fall * What a lovely Indian summer day. I wish I didn't hurt so much, or I'd go for a walk... * '''Rain: …! Rain in the fall is hard on these old bones... Gifts Reaction *Oh my, are you really giving this to me? It's my favorite. Thank you! ** What A birthday present for me? Oh that's right its is my birthday! My you remembered that? Oh my what a lovely Simmered Potato! These are my favorite Thank you! *Oh, is this for me? What a thoughtful gift. Thank you! ** Oh how nice!...Did you say "a birthday present"? Come to think of it it IS my birthday...! You remembered? Thank you *Oh, you're giving me this? I like it. Thank you. ** Oh, now this is nice! I like it ...A birthday present? For me? Oh of course. Thanks. I'd completely forgotten *Thank you for such a wonderful gift. But you really don't have to be so generous. **Oh, A birthday present for me? Thank you very much. *...This is for me...? Well, since it's from you, I'll take it. **What? Is this for me...? A birthday present...Well, I'll take it then thank you *Oh, this is... a gift for me? Oh, n-no, it's... I'll take it. No sense in letting it go to waste. ** ...What? A birthday Present? Oh, you want to give me this? Well, far be it from me to turn down a present. Bit I'm surprised you remembered my birthday I'm happy about that Festivals Spring Cow Festival * Cows have such kind eyes, don't they? Working with them every day, you start to understand what they're trying to tell you. * If you lost: I'm sorry, dear. It's too bad you didn't win, but I think you're headed in the right direction. I'm sure you'll win next time. Summer Fishing Tournament * If you lost: I'm sorry, dear. It's too bad you didn't win. But there's no reason to be disappointed in yourself. I'll always believe in you. * I think there's a lot of fish in the little river by my house. I wonder if anyone has tried fishing there... Fall General * When I see my crops growing, it lifts my heart so much that I forget how hard the work is. While eating * I'm sorry. Could you wait until I finish eating this? While sleeping *Zzz... Zzz... About Town/Guild * It's a small town, and a bit lonely sometimes, but I like it. Life here is nice and slow. * I've lived here quite a while now, and I've seen the population grow, bit by tiny bit. In the forest * When I'm walking in the forest, the fresh air on my skin is just so pleasant... * Have you heard the rumor that there are spirits around here? It's only natural there would be. Personally, I'm grateful to be farming in a place where people form such deep attachments! Farm Area * The river here is great for fishing. My late husband often brought fish home for me, back in the day. While you are dating someone *...Player, I hear you're courting someone. Young love is so wonderful! Not to rush you, but I'd love to meet your child someday soon... Category:Story of Seasons Quotes